Ron's Diary: The Philosopher's Stone
by DementedWind
Summary: This is about Ron's perspective on his first year at Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione and The Sorcerer's Stone. In Diary form.


**A/N: My very first fan fic!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Ron's Diary<p>

**July 30, 1991**

Dear diary….er…..whatever. AGH! Screw my life. My blast ended mother *****. Oops gotta run. My mum's coming and she be mad if she saw the stuff I wrote.

Ha ha. Got away from mum. I admit hiding in a tree is not the best place to hide, but you know its better than nothing. By the way my mum made me use this sissy tool so don't except any gushy emotional retarded stuff. Plus, my brothers Fred and George probably are trying to steal this book. I should just stop writing and throw this away.

* * *

><p><strong>July 31, 1991<strong>

Holy smokes! By the name Merlin's left baggy ass cheek. I got a letter from Hogwarts! I'm so totally going to piss in my freaking' pants!

* * *

><p><strong>August 1, 1991<strong>

Bloody Hell. I just took a look at the school material list. What's up with all this shit. And first years can't even get a broom stick! Fuck that rule. Screw this school. Any ways back to business. This stuff makes me dizzy. We barely live off sickles and all I have is this hell hole of a rat. Plus, all these text books make me dizzy. I learned to talk when I was 5. 6 years to learn to read is not enough. In my book at least. And hell to all these hand-me-down robes. They smell like Bill's arse deodorant, and this hand me down wand doesn't even work.

* * *

><p><strong>August 15, 1991<strong>

Took awhile to get my stuff but fair enough. I just saw the "Nimbus 2000"! I want one of those sweet rides. It cost a whole bloody lot of money. Oh well, we're a bit short on galleons. Speaking of money I went to Gringotts. Those bloody goblins scare the living daylight out of me, accidentally kicked one in the arse when it walked a bit too close…hope it recovers….

* * *

><p><strong>August 16, 1991<strong>

Gonna be gone for awhile can't tell why. Dad says something important to teach me and Fred, and George at the Ministry. AGHHHHH! I'm on Fire! Fire! Fire! I'm on- what the heck? How the hell did this fire get me to the Ministry?

* * *

><p><strong>September 1, 1991<strong>

I'm in Kings Cross waiting for mum to get the tickets. This place is cool but its definitely damn packed with muggles. Gonna go to platform 9 ¾.

cont. Black haired boy following us looks wizard like enough for me. Still following us! Um….. Stocking?

Black haired boy finally talked. Got to platform with our help and I got in too. That train is bigger than mum's belly! That's pretty big… Fred and George reckon they just saw Harry Potter on the train. They say saw the scar. I bet it's all just another hoax that they made up. Better hurry up to find me self a room… I got a room with that one kid we talked to earlier and he's about to tell me something… In the name of Dumbledore's arse hole. He's Harry Potter! That's bloody awesome! Told him how much my life sucks with 5 older brothers.

Hungry.

Feasting on some candy with Harry here. About to show him a spell. Oh great here comes a girl looking for a ….toad? Oh, shit. Found out that I'm about to do magic. It's one of Fred's spells he taught me. Probably just a bunch of rubbish. …Guess what spell didn't work and….. That girl is one hell of a bitch. All stuck up and everything. She started showing off all her stuck up spells. I hate her. I'd like to give her a punch. She pointed out that I have dirt on my nose. Who is she to talk? Is she my mother? I'm glad she isn't I'd be depressed if she was.

My rat just came in handy. Bunch of sleek headed Slytherins just tried to take our candy. Nice rat here bit the heck out of one of 'em. HA! No one is getting between me and my chocolate frogs! Just got Harry into eating one of those Bott's Beans. Says it's cabbage flavor.

Heck yes we're at Hogwarts!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. I'm gonna continue this series on the first book**


End file.
